Paisley's Girl
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Paisley has a fantasy about a certain blonde with an eidetic memory and she tells her how she feels about her. Paisley/Olive femslash. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.
1. Chapter 1

**Paisley's Girl**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you my first M-rated Paisley/Olive femslash. Paisley has a sexual fantasy about Olive and tells her how she feels about her. Polive (Paisley/Olive) one-shot. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

**Chapter One**

**Paisley's Fantasy**

Paisley was sitting in her dorm room laying in bed thinking about a few things. She's never thought that she could be attracted to girls. But there was one girl that she's been sexually attracted to, Olive. She's been attracted to her ever since she first came to Webster High and became friends with her. Now she's a Z-Tech with Olive and she can be close to her. Every night, she starts to fantasize about Olive, making love to her. Paisley started to get wet down there as she starts to move her hand down and began to slowly rub her pussy.

**(Paisley's Fantasy)**

Paisley's fantasy started out with her in Olive's room, standing in her white polka dot laced bra and matching panties and Olive in her pink polka dot pajamas. Paisley was on top of Olive and started to kiss her with Olive's hand exploring Paisley's body. Olive started to feel a moan escaping every time when Paisley manages to pin her wet tongue, dominating her mouth. Paisley's hands begin exploring Olive's body as she reached her hand up Olive's pajama top and began to cup one of her breasts. Paisley began to unbutton Olive's top, revealing her cute pink floral front-hooked bra and starts to kiss down on her neck leaving her face to face with her beautiful natural B-cup breasts.

"I want you Paisley." Said Olive as she started to kiss Paisley. Paisley starts unhooking Olive's bra and threw it on the ground took her left breast and began to suck on her pink hardened nipple and taking it in her mouth. Her tongue started to swirl her nipple while Olive moaned in pleasure. Paisley used her hand to cup Olive's other breast and gently pinching her nipple and rolling it between her fingers. After sucking on her left breast, Paisley moved on to the right breast and did the same thing. Olive felt her panties getting extremely wet and continue to moan pleasurably. After licking and sucking on Olive's breasts, Paisley planted some soft, flowery kisses on her body as Olive continues to watch the blonde cheerleader pleasuring her. Paisley lifted up Olive's legs and removed her pajama pants, leaving her in her soaking wet panties.

"You're so wet for me, Olive." Said Paisley as she starts to remove Olive's pink panties, revealing Olive's hairless pink pussy. Olive starts to spread her legs wide and held them up as Paisley begins to eat her out.

"Oh Paisley." Moaned Olive. Paisley started to lick Olive's slit slowly making her enjoy the taste of her wetness. Olive bit her lower lip gently as she watches her lover making love to her. Paisley stuck her index finger in her mouth, coating it with her saliva as she begins to insert it into the blonde brainiac's opening. She then inserted a second finger into Olive's pussy.

"You're so tight for me, baby." Said Paisley as she continues to finger Olive. To give Olive extra pleasure, Paisley begins to lick her clit while fingering her. Olive's moans begin to fill the room as her moans start to intensify. Her back started to arch and her pretty toes started to curl and her walls tightened around Paisley's fingers, Olive was ready to explode.

"Ahhh! Paisley, make me cum! Make me cum." Moaned Olive as she starts to cum all over Paisley's fingers. Her sweet juices squirted all over Paisley's fingers and all over her bed. Paisley stuck her fingers into her mouth and tasted Olive's juices.

"You taste like sweetness." Said Paisley. Olive brought herself up to Paisley's lips and began to unhook her bra, exposing her C-cup breasts, and laid her down on the bed. Olive starts to gently squeeze Paisley's breast and took one of her nipples in her mouth and began to suck it while gently massaging the other. Her touches were light and gentle, just how Paisley likes it. Olive moved her hand down to Paisley's panties and began to rub the fabric of the panties, making Paisley moan. Olive stopped sucking on Paisley's breasts and brought herself to her lips and began to kiss her passionately. After kissing her, Olive moved down to Paisley's panties and removed them and begins to lick her clit, returning the favor. Paisley's pussy was surrounded by a small patch of pubic hair that was neatly trimmed, Olive loved seeing it. Paisley started to look into Olive's blue eyes and ran her hand through her wavy blonde hair as Olive continues to eat her out passionately. Olive started to spread Paisley's pink pussy lips and began to tongue-fuck Paisley. Paisley felt so turned on by Olive's warm, wet tongue she wants to cum all over it.

"Olive, I'm about to cum!" Yelled Paisley as she starts to cum into Olive's mouth. Olive got all of Paisley's cum all over her tongue and in her mouth as she started to savor the taste of her juices. Paisley brought herself to Olive's lips and began to kiss her, tasting herself on her lips.

"Paisley, I want you to fuck me." Said Olive as she gave Paisley another kiss. Paisley pressed her center against hers and began tribbing. Paisley started to fuck Olive harder while Olive began to rub her clit.

"Mmm Paisley, I'm about to cum!" Screamed Olive. Paisley and Olive's moans began to intensify into an ear-splitting orgasm. Olive began to ride out her orgasm as she begins to shudder and gasp. Paisley was trying to recover from her intense orgasm and laid on top of Olive and begins to kiss her.

"I love you, Paisley." Said Olive.

"I love you too, Olive." Said Paisley as she continues to kiss Olive.

**(End Fantasy)**

After she finally came with Olive in her fantasy, Paisley was reaching her orgasm in reality as she continues to finger herself hard and let out a jet stream of cum all over her bed sheets. Paisley took a deep breath to recover from her orgasm.

"Mmm Olive." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep, imagining holding Olive into her arms.

**So what did you think of my first Paisley/Olive femslash? There will be more hot Polive action in the story so keep an eye out for that. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and add this to your favorites and I'll see you for chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2 Paisley's RomANTs

**Paisley's Girl**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another chapter of this great story. Let's see some hot action between Paisley and Olive. So here it is chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**Paisley's RomANTs**

Paisley was walking to the roomavator to get to her room until she sees Olive. She couldn't get her out of her head. She's been thinking of her a lot and last night in her fantasy. Her fantasy was erotic and she wants to make her fantasy become a reality. Olive was busy talking to Fletcher and Paisley started to wonder if she's in love with Fletcher. These feelings were eating her up inside, she wants to tell Olive how she feels about her. But, how will she react to it. That's the part Paisley was nervous about. When Olive entered her room, Paisley walked to her door and started to knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Olive. Paisley entered the room and she sees Olive sitting on her bed, reading her book and had the quilt she made wrapped around her. The blonde turned around and she sees Paisley standing right by the door and closing it.

"Hi Olive." Said Paisley shyly.

"Hi Paisley." Said Olive. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something important. I don't know who I could tell it to and the only person that I could think of is you." Said Paisley as she walked over to Olive's bed and sat down next to her.

"What is it?" Asked Olive.

"I have been having feelings for someone. It's someone that I like and I have been attracted to her ever since I first known her." Said Paisley.

"Her." Said Olive. "You're saying that you're a."

"I'm a thespian." Said Paisley.

"You mean lesbian?" Asked Olive as she started smiling at Paisley.

"That's what I said. And I don't know if she's attracted to a thespian like me." Said Paisley. "I'm nervous to think what she will say."

"Don't be nervous. There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian. It's okay to be a lesbian. Just embrace it." Said Olive as she placed her hand on Paisley's thigh, which made her blush. "So, who's the girl that you like?"

"I'm looking at her, silly." Giggled Paisley. Olive was shocked to hear that Paisley has feelings for her.

"Me? But am I a little too young for you?" Asked Olive.

"You don't look young, you're a teenager." Said Paisley. "We're both teenagers."

"I don't know." Said Olive. Paisley started to move in closer to Olive. Olive felt her heart beating fast to what is going to happen. Paisley started to kiss Olive with a light kiss. The blonde just sat there as Paisley continues to kiss her lips, she couldn't believe what was happening, she's having her first kiss from a girl. Olive pulled away from her trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Olive. I'm so sorry." Said Paisley.

"It's okay, Paisley. I actually liked it." Said Olive. "Kiss me again, Paisley."

Paisley started to kiss Olive again. The kisses where soft and gentle, until they became hot and passionate. Paisley's tongue started to lick Olive's bottom lip, begging for entrance as she let her explore her mouth as they both began a battle for dominance. Olive started to moan into the kiss as Paisley continues to dominate the adorable blonde's tongue until she felt Paisley's hand exploring her body and going up her pink floral sweater and began to cup her left breast. Olive continued to moan as Paisley cups her breast until she started to move back. Olive removed Paisley's hand from her sweater and lifted herself up.

"Is there something wrong, Olive?" Asked Paisley.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Said Olive. "I want you to make love to me Paisley."

Paisley smiled wide as she heard the girl of her dreams telling her those four little words from Olive. Paisley starts to remove Olive's sweater leaving her in her floral white front-hooked bra. Paisley reached the back of Olive's bra and tries to unhook it.

"Why is it not coming off?" Asked Paisley.

"That's because it unhooks in the front." Said Olive.

"But bras don't unhook in the front, they unhook in the back." Said Paisley.

"Let me unhook it." Said Olive. Olive starts to unhook her bra and let it drop to her bed, giving Paisley a great view of Olive's beautiful breasts.

"You boobies look beautiful." Smiled Paisley.

"Thanks, they're all natural. Just like fooberry yogurt." Said Olive as she started to blush. Olive laid down on the bed as Paisley starts to work her magic on her. The blonde started to gently squeeze Olive's breasts with care. She took Olive's left breast in her mouth and begin to swirl her hardened nipple with her wet tongue. Olive begins to let out soft moans and felt her panties starting to get wet as she starts to unzip her pants and stuck her hand down her panties and began to rub herself. Paisley continues to suck on Olive's nipples while the blonde was getting lost in the pleasure and enjoying every moment. But then, Olive started to think about something that just popped up in her head as she stopped Paisley.

"I'm sorry, Paisley. I can't." Said Olive. Paisley started to look sad when Olive told her to stop. She thought that Olive would enjoy herself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Paisley.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship with a girl. I've never been attracted to a girl before." Said Olive as she put on her bra and her sweater.

"I thought that things were going okay." Said Paisley.

"They were Paisley. I really enjoyed it. I still like you, but I don't know if I have those same feelings for you." Said Olive.

"I understand Olive." Said Paisley as she starts to get up and walk towards the door. Olive looked really sad while seeing Paisley walking out of her room.

"Paisley, I'll see you around." Said Olive.

"I'll see you around." Said Paisley as she walked out of Olive's room. Olive laid back down on her bed as she starts to think about the events that were played out. She had her first kiss from a girl and she liked it and she almost had sex with a girl. At least she could've let Paisley continue instead of stopping.

**So what did you think of chapter two? Don't worry, there will be some hot action from Paisley and Olive because in the next chapter Olive has a sexual fantasy about Paisley. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and make sure to check out my other A.N.T. Farm stories. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Chapter 3 Olive's Fantasy

**Paisley's Girl**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another hot chapter of this great story. Last time, Olive and Paisley almost had sex. Now today, Olive is going to have a sexual fantasy about Paisley. Hope you enjoy this sexy chapter. So here it is chapter three. Enjoy**

**Chapter Three**

**Olive's Fantasy**

Olive was alone in her room, thinking about what happened this afternoon. She almost had sex with Paisley and she had her first kiss from her. She hasn't been attracted to another girl who's attracted to her. Her relationship with Graham didn't work, she was also close to having sex with him but she wasn't ready. Her relationship with Dixon didn't work either. Olive started to think if she could be a lesbian. Chyna was in the music room trying to work on a new song and Olive has the room all to herself. The blonde brainiac was watching a movie on her ANT Pad; it was a lesbian video of a blonde and another blonde in the shower together having sex. While watching the movie, an idea just popped in to Olive's head as she turned off her ANT Pad and started to explore every part of her body. Olive starts to unbutton her pink star pajama top, exposing her natural breasts and gently started to squeeze them as she starts to imagine someone squeezing them. She was fantasizing about Paisley. Olive began to pinch her pink nipples and gently stroking them with her fingertips as she starts to feel her panties getting wet. Olive began to rub the fabric of the pajama pants, making herself extremely wet and she let out a soft, passionate moan. After squeezing her breasts for a good couple of minutes, Olive moved her hand down to her pajama pants and stuck her hand down her panties and began to rub herself.

**(Olive's Fantasy)**

Olive's fantasy started off with her in the shower with Paisley. Their naked bodies and their hair were wet from the water as they both start to kiss each other on the lips. Olive's hands start to explore Paisley's body. Paisley felt a moan escaping from her when Olive continues to kiss her as her tongue started to lick Paisley's bottom, begging for entrance as she let her in to explore her mouth. Their tongues were entwined with passion as they were making out in the shower. Paisley moaned every time Olive's tongue manages to pin her tongue. Olive starts to plant some soft, gentle kisses on Paisley's neck and to her beautiful breasts and begins to take her left breast and suck on her nipple. Paisley felt Olive's tongue swirling around her hardened nipple while she uses her other hand to cup her other breast and roll her nipple between her fingers and gently pinch it. Paisley's moans continue to fill the room as Olive continues to suck on the girl's nipples. After sucking on them for a good long minute, Olive starts kissing Paisley's stomach and licking around her belly button, then moved her tongue down to her pussy and begin to lick her.

"Mmm Olive." Moaned Paisley as Olive licks her pussy slowly, enjoying the taste of the adorable blonde. Paisley starts to squeeze her breast and gently flicking her nipple getting really turned on by Olive's tongue. Olive starts to finger Paisley's wet slit with one finger, then inserted another finger and licking her clit giving the blonde extra pleasure. Olive continues to lick Paisley's slit until she's ready to cum.

"Olive, I'm cumming!" Cried Paisley as she starts to squirt her juices in Olive's mouth. Olive began to enjoy the sweet taste of her girlfriend. The two girls stepped out of the shower as Olive laid her pink bath towel on the bathroom floor and laid on top of it and let Paisley pleasure her.

"Take me Paisley." Said Olive as she starts to kiss Paisley for a couple of minutes. Paisley starts to dominate Olive's mouth by pinning her tongue with hers. Paisley gently squeezed Olive's breasts making her moan into the kiss. Olive's blonde lover starts to pinch her nipples and made her squeal in delight. Paisley planted some soft, gentle, caressing kisses on Olive's soft, nubile body while Olive spread her legs wide and let Paisley eat her out. Olive began to moan to the feeling of Paisley eating her out. Paisley brought her finger up to Olive's lips and let her suck on it, coating it with her saliva and inserted the digit into her pussy.

"Oh god. Mmm." Moaned Olive. Paisley's beautiful blue eyes started to stare down into Olive's blue eyes as Olive watches her lover eat her out. Paisley starts to rub her pussy while going down on her, feeling her dripping wet slit and inserted her fingers into her pussy. Olive's moans started to fill the room with intensity, as she was ready to cum in Paisley's mouth.

"Paisley, I'm about to cum!" Yelled Olive. Paisley continues to lick Olive's slit as Olive starts to cum into Paisley's mouth, letting her savor her sweet juices. Paisley licked all of Olive's cum and brought herself to her lips and started to kiss her deep and passionate. Olive could taste herself on Paisley's lips and it really turned her on a lot.

"Paisley, I want to lick me again while I lick you. We can both feel pleasure at the same time." Said Olive. Paisley loved the sound of that as she climbed on top of Olive and faced her in a 69 position. Paisley starts to lick Olive's dripping wet slit nice and slow making her moan while Olive returned the favor by plunging her tongue into Paisley. The blonde cheerleader slowly sucked on the young brainiac's clit gently with her lips while moaning into her pussy. Olive wrapped her smooth, sexy, supple leg around Paisley and her toes started to curl while being licked by Paisley. Olive continues to plunge her tongue into Paisley's wet opening until she's ready to cum.

"Mmm Paisley, I'm going to cum." Moaned Olive as she continues to lick Paisley's pussy. Their moans start to fill the room as they start to cum in each other's mouths. Paisley got off of Olive and started to kiss her again as the both start to recover from their intense orgasm. Olive gently cupped Paisley's cheek and began to kiss her again.

**(End Fantasy)**

After making Paisley cum in her fantasy, Olive was close to having her real-life orgasm as she continues to finger herself hard. Olive used her other hand to play with her left breast and flicking her nipple and pinching it with her fingers gently while cumming all over her fingers. Olive removed her fingers out of her dripping wet pussy and stuck them in her mouth tasting her own juices.

"Oh Paisley." Whispered Olive as she starts drifting off to sleep. She just wishes that Paisley would sleep next to her and let her have her way with her. She still thought about the kiss with Paisley, she will not forget about her first kiss with a girl.

**So how was that? Was it hot enough for you? Don't forget to review the story (No Bad Reviews) and stay tuned for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Chapter 4 Desire

**Paisley's Girl**

**Hey everybody. I'm back bringing you another hot chapter of this great story. In the last three chapters we've seen Paisley having a sexual fantasy about Olive, the two blondes almost had sex with each other and Olive had a sexual fantasy about Paisley. Today, we're going to see some "sexy time" from Paisley and Olive and it is going to be really hot, the sex scene will be very classy and passionate, and it will involve a toy that Paisley and Olive will use. So here it is the hottest chapter of this amazing story that you will really love, chapter seven. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Desire**

Olive was sitting out on the terrace thinking about the sexual fantasy that she had last night and Paisley. Today, she is going to show Paisley how she feels about her. But she needs to get a few things for her first time with Paisley. There were two things that she wanted to get from the XXX store but she forgot that Lexi has a stash of sex toys in her room. As Olive left the Roomavator, she went over to Lexi's dorm room and started to knock on the door to see if anyone is in there. The door opened up and there standing in front of Olive was Paisley. Paisley had her beautiful blonde hair in a ponytail and had a pink bath towel wrapped around her nude body as Olive took a good look at her and saw how beautiful she looks.

"Hey Olive." Said Paisley. "I was about to take a shower, what brings you here?"

"Paisley, may I come in? I want to talk to you and it's very important." Said Olive looking shyly.

"Sure, I have my towel around me. We can talk out here." Smiled Paisley.

"Maybe I should just come in the room." Said Olive as she walked into Lexi and Paisley's room. The blonde sat down on Paisley's bed and Paisley sat down next to her.

"So Olive, what is it that you want to tell me?" Asked Paisley.

"I wanted to talk to you about the kiss yesterday. It was a really sweet moment that we had and I really enjoyed it." Said Olive. Paisley started to blush when Olive told her that she enjoyed the kiss. "Last night, while I laying in bed, I started to fantasize about you and I realized who I wanted to be with. You're the one that I want to be with Paisley. I know that I'm too young for you but we can work that out."

"You have feelings for me?" Asked Paisley as she continues to blush a deep red.

"Yeah." Said Olive. Paisley saw how beautiful Olive looked. Her wavy, blonde hair flowing, her soft lips just begging to be kissed. Olive moved in towards Paisley and began to kiss her with soft, gentle kisses. Paisley ran her hand through Olive's hair while she continues to kiss her. Paisley started to remove Olive's cute red sweater with and adorable white lacy bow sewed on it, leaving her in her yellow floral printed jeans and red and yellow flats. Olive started to take off her flats; her feet were touching Paisley's as Paisley started to giggle at the feeling. Olive started to lick Paisley's lower lip, begging for entrance as the blonde let her in her mouth and explored her. Olive's tongue started to battle Paisley's tongue for dominance making Paisley moan in pleasure while Olive dominated Paisley's mouth. After their passionate makeout session, Olive began to look at Paisley's towel.

"Let's get this towel off of you." Said Olive as she removed Paisley's towel and stared at her beautiful naked body. Olive took Paisley's hair out of a ponytail and let it down making her more beautiful than ever.

"Is there something wrong, Olive?" Asked Paisley while Olive continues to look at her body.

"There's nothing wrong. You look really beautiful. You can take off my clothes, so that way we can be both naked." Said Olive. Paisley smiled and started stare at Olive's B-cup breasts that were still covered by her white floral printed bra. Her jeans were up next to be removed as Paisley began to remove them off of her body, Olive was now in her white floral printed front-hooked bra and matching panties. Paisley's hands begin to explore her young lover's body as she laid Olive down on her bed and continued to kiss her.

"Make love to me, Paisley. I want you." Said Olive.

"How bad do you want me?" Asked Paisley as she begins to rub Olive's panties. Olive started to release a small moan as Paisley continues to rub her. She could feel herself soaking her panties from Paisley's touch.

"I want you really bad. Mmmm, Paisley. Take me right now." Moaned Olive. Paisley stopped rubbing Olive's panties and started to kiss her again on her soft, supple lips. After kissing her lips, Paisley started to kiss down on Olive's neck hitting her special spot and sucking on it leaving a hickey on her neck. Olive have never gotten a hickey on her neck before, even when her and Dixon made out with each other he never gave her a hickey. But from Paisley, this was the best feeling of her life getting a hickey from a girl. Paisley unhooked Olive's white bra and let it drop on the bed, revealing her beautiful breasts. Paisley's mouth begin to water from seeing Olive's breasts as she starts to take one of her breasts into her mouth and begin to suck on it, she used her other hand to gently caress her other breast and use her fingers to flick her nipple and rolling it between her fingers. Her wet tongue began to lick Olive's hardened pink nipple causing Olive to moan in delight and giving her a really wet pussy. After licking and sucking on Olive's nipple and coating it with her saliva, Paisley moved on to the other nipple and repeated her actions as Olive's moans start to fill the room. After licking on Olive's breasts, Paisley started to plant some gentle kisses on Olive's body. Her tongue began to lick Olive's stomach and around her belly button before she inserted it into that little hole. Olive started to bite down on her lower lip gently while Paisley continues to lick down her soft body. Her tongue started to lick Olive's thigh, then to her soft, smooth leg and to her foot as Paisley begins to lick Olive's pretty toes, her toenails were covered with hot pink nail polish, her favorite color. Paisley enjoyed the feeling of Olive's toes in her mouth as she continues to suck and lick on them, turning Olive really on. After doing that for a couple of minutes, Paisley removed Olive's panties and held her legs up and held them open and began to lick her.

"Mmm Paisley." Moaned Olive. Paisley's wet tongue began to move up and down on Olive's pink slit, her moans became cute and passionate and hearing her moaned turned Paisley really on. Olive's blue eyes began to stare down into Paisley's blue eyes as she watches her eat her out, that really became a turn-on for Olive, watching Paisley eating her out. Paisley then starts to insert a finger into Olive's dripping wet pussy and then a second finger to finger her girlfriend. With a pit of inspiration, the blonde teen then added a third and a fourth finger as she begins to finger Olive's tight pink hole with four fingers. Paisley saw this on a pornographic movie where a young blonde is getting her pussy fucked with four fingers. Olive starts to lick her fingers and coating them with her saliva as she starts to rub her clit while being fucked by Paisley. Her walls started to tighten around the blonde's fingers and her toes started to curl in pleasure as Olive started to reach her breaking point. Paisley starts taking Olive's foot and began to suck on her toes giving her extra pleasure and it really sent Olive over the edge.

"Ahhh! Oh god, Paisley. Make me cum." Moaned Olive as she started to have her earth-shattering orgasm and her juices started to squirt all over Paisley's fingers. Paisley removed her fingers out of Olive's tight, tiny little pussy and brought them over to her lips as she started to lick her juices clean off of her fingers. Olive was enjoying the taste of herself, as she was getting really turned on and started to kiss Paisley. Now, it was Olive's turn for some payback as she started to kiss Paisley on her lips passionately and moving her tongue down to her voluptuous breasts as she began to lick her light brown nipples. Olive took one of Paisley's breasts and began to lick them while rubbing her pussy. Paisley moaned to the feeling of Olive's tongue licking her hardened nipple and her hand rubbing her slit. Paisley enjoyed her lover's soft and gentle touches as Olive stopped licking on her breasts and brought herself to Paisley's lips and kissed her again. After kissing her, Olive planted some soft, gentle, flowery kisses down Paisley's beautiful body and began to lick her pussy.

"Olive." Moaned Paisley as she began to moan out Olive's name while Olive licks her neatly trimmed pussy. Paisley put her hand on Olive's head as she continues to eat her out. Olive dipped her tongue into Paisley's pussy, causing her to moan intensely and making her back arch with pleasure. Olive gently bit on Paisley's clit making her moan uncontrollably making her feeling ready to cum.

"Mmmm, Olive. I'm about to cum!" Cried Paisley as she starts to cum into Olive's mouth. After releasing her juices into Olive's mouth, Paisley starts kissing Olive tasting herself on Olive's lips, turning her on a lot. Their tongues were coated with each others saliva as they both kissed with their heart's desire and getting lost in the pleasure. Paisley climbed on top of Olive so she can have her pussy facing her face, as they were both in a 69 position. Olive began to lick Paisley's pussy that was still dripping with her cum as she felt Paisley's tongue licking her slit. Olive moaned into Paisley's pussy, turning Paisley on while Paisley inserted her middle finger and her ring finger in Olive's pussy and began pumping them in and out of her wet hole. Paisley starts to increase the speed of her fingers as she continues to finger fuck her hard and fast as she can while Olive wrapped her legs around Paisley and continue to tongue fuck her. Their moans start to intensify as Olive squirted her sweet juices all over Paisley's fingers while Paisley came in Olive's mouth. After recovering from their intense orgasm, Paisley got off of Olive and laid down next to her.

"Don't think it's over yet, baby. I have one more surprise for you." Said Olive in a seductive tone as she got off of the bed and walked over to Lexi's drawers and pulled out a pink 20 inch long double dildo that was two inches thick and walked over to Paisley. Paisley was amazed to see that Lexi kept a dildo in the room, she never knew about Lexi's secret stash of sex toys.

"Paisley, I have fantasized about this for a while and I want it to be real. I want you to fuck me baby." Said Olive. Paisley loved hearing Olive talk to her like that as she started to kiss her again. "I love you."

Paisley began to blush when Olive told her those three little words to her. Olive's heart stopped when she told her those words, she loves Paisley so much she is there to catch her when she falls and she also loves her because she's so sweet and innocent and also a caring person.

"I love you too." Smiled Paisley as she kissed Olive. Olive starts to suck on one end of the dildo, coating it with her saliva while Paisley took one end of the dildo and stared to suck on it. After sucking on the dildo for a couple of minutes, Paisley slowly inserted her end of her dildo into her tight pussy and began to moan louder than ever. Olive took her end of the dildo and began to stick it in her pussy as they began to fuck each other with the dildo. The two blondes were pumping the dildo in and out of their pussies, Paisley had 5 inches inside her and Olive had 8 inches in her. As they continue pumping up and down on the dildo, the two were both ready to cum.

"Oh god! Olive. I want to cum with you. I want to cum with you so bad." Moaned Paisley.

"Cum with me Paisley." Moaned Olive. Paisley leaned over to Olive and began to kiss her deep and passionately as they both moaned while kissing, this was enough to send them both over the edge and they had their really intense orgasm as they came all over the dildo. Feeling very tired, Olive removed the dildo out of her pussy and Paisley's pussy as their juices start leaking out of their dripping wet pussies and started to cuddle with her.

"I love you, Olive." Said Paisley as she kissed her before she fell asleep on her breasts.

"I love you too, Paisley." Said Olive.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Was it really hot enough for you? I have a Lexi/Olive femlash that is based on the episode, unforeseen circumstANTs. If you want to see a Lolive femslash story, write it on the reviews page and if you want one more chapter of this story, also write it on the reviews page. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
